


Very High Pickles, Seuss Style

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Pickles being way too high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very High Pickles, Seuss Style

Pickles wondered if it was dusk or dawn?  
This lovely chemical combination, just what was he on?  
To find out, he knew just what to do  
As simple as looking out a window, or two

He climbed out of bed, he climbed up the floor  
(Yes it was tilting, and now even still more)  
The sky was purple, with pink butterflies  
It was raining diamonds, and some yard wolves flew by

He went to the fridge, perhaps for some food?  
Murderface was in there naked, “Oh what the fuck dude?!”  
“Hi Picklesh” he said, for politeness sake  
Then he spun around quickly and turned into a cake

“Oh Gawd, there’s an egg in my beer  
I do not like that, Jean-Pierre."  
“Eez not an egg you fucked up fool,  
Eez an eyeball, I make special treat for you.”

“Hey Toki, you gotta help me” he said  
“Oh wowie” said Toki, and grew three heads  
Pickles screamed and ran away  
Leaving Toki’s heads laughing, so merry and gay

Skwis he found, of course in bed  
Under a 500 pound groupie, he looked rather dead  
“Oh shit, Skwis went and died”  
But the bed was empty, his brain must be fried

Nathan turned into a werewolf before his eyes  
This was somewhat of a nasty surprise  
He freaked out and ran down the hall  
Wondering if Nathan had even been there at all?

“Charlie, hey Charlie, you gotta help me!”  
“Calm down now Pickles, now what did you see?”  
“Werewolves and cake, and yard wolves that flew  
Toki’s three heads, and Skwisgaar’s dead too!”

“Skwisgaar is fine, he just stopped by  
But you’re not okay, you’re way, way too high.  
Nobody’s a werewolf, nobody’s a cake  
Damnit Pickles, just what did you take?”

About this time, Charles grew wings  
Also a tail, and a few other things  
With an odd little skip, Pickles once again fled  
If only he could find it, he’d just go to bed

It didn’t take long, although the hallway was steep  
With just the right pills, at least he could sleep  
He took some, and spilled more on the floor  
And was soon passed out, beginning to snore

Asleep he was happy, no one was dead  
No one was a cake, or had more than one head  
No more werewolves, no winged things too  
Never mind them, he had some sleeping to do


End file.
